Pleasure Is For So Many Things
by Anisoka66
Summary: Ezra has always loved Ahsoka, but is too scared to admit it. What he doesn't know is that Ahsoka feels the same way about him. One-Shot written by TristanLewis01.
**LEMON CHAPTER BETWEEN AHSOKA AND EZRA
Ezra age: 16  
Ahsoka age: 30s**

POV: Ezra Bridger

With the establishment of the rebel base far out in the Outer Rim, things had cooled down a little, the Empire was being quiet, and this was not settling.

The other thing that was also strange to me was Ahsoka, she had been acting rather weird lately, staring at me, and when I catch her she looks away, thank the force that Kanan hasn't noticed.

I was walking down the hallway when she suddenly turned the corner, she smiled when she saw me.

"This can't be good" I thought to myself.

"Hi" I said out loud.

"Hello Ezra, I was wondering if you could duel with me?" She asked.

Hmm.. seems normal enough.

"Sure" I said.

We walked down the hallway together towards the training room that had been built, and I swear her hand brushed against mine a couple times, either it was that or I'm going crazy.

When we got to the training room, I pulled out my saber, unignited of course.

She went to grab hers, her back still turned to me, she got it into her and and poof, she dropped it.  
since when does Ahsoka of all people drop their saber?

She bent over to grab it, with me looking in that direction, I got one hell of a view of her ass, and she seemed to stay that way a while.

 _No no no no, I can't think like that I thought._

She eventually picked up her lightsaber, walked over to me, and gave me one hell of a look. She just started looking down at her saber in her and started twiddling it.

"So...did you like what you saw?" She asked me. _Oh shit._

I tensed up, and I guess I grew some balls because I muttered.

'Yeah..."

I could sense her smile, she clipped her lightsaber to her belt, and took mine from my hand and clipped it to her belt as well. I looked up in confusion, my face burning from embarrassment.

"You'll get this back when we are done" She said in a tone that sounded like...lust. _Well then._

Ahsoka took my hand, and let me to the closet, which was soundproof like all of the walls in the base. We got into the closet and she shut the door, locked it, and turned the light out.

I could feel her breathing on my neck.  
I don't know if this turned me on or what...

She grabbed my hand, and legit put it right on her crotch. _Woahhh..._

"Do you know what to do?" She whispered in my ear.

"Not really." I stammered.

Using her hand, she used my hand to slowly rub up and down on her area. causing a weak moan to come out of her. _Now that was hot._

She took her hand off mine and I could sense that she expected me to continue, so I did.

"Faster" She muttered. I rubbed faster. I could hear her hiss with pleasure.

"Stop for a second." Ahsoka told me. I automatically stopped.

The sound of her pants sliding down came to my ears, she then kicked them to the side.

"Rub again" She said.

I kinda froze up and hesitated, so she put my hand back on there, I started rubbing again.

"Faster Ezra"

I slid my fingers on the surface of her crotch faster and faster. We somehow ended up against a wall, this is where it got interesting.

"Slip a finger in me" She told me. Looking for the hole with my fingers, I slid my finger in her. earning a loud moan.

"Mmm Ezra" She moaned, her voice full of lust.

She reached out with her hands, grabbed my pants, and slid them down, my member very swollen by now.

She pulled me against her, grabbed my member, and put the head right in her hole. Me and her both moaned loudly at this, it didn't matter because of the soundproof walls.

Out of instinct, I tried to slid in and out, but being against a wall it didn't work. She told me to lay on my back on the ground, so I did.

When she got on top of me I didn't really expect her to get on my dick, but she did.

I could feel the tips of her Lekku against my shoulders. She started bouncing on it really hard, and really fast. _Ohh my gosh the bliss._

She moaned way louder then me, so I just let her do the work. After about 15 minutes, she slowed down, I still hadn't came yet, but I was close.

Then she kissed me, full out kissed me and I kissed back. This caused me to thrust a little bit, and she gasped.

"Just like that, do it again." She muttered.

I did it again, this time harder.  
I got the hang of it and before you could say lightsaber, I was thrusting in and out of her really fast.

"Yes! Yes Ezra faster! Make me cum!" She yelled. _Thank the force for the walls._

I kept going as fast as I could and eventually, I could feel her walls tighten around my member, and she screamed my name.

This also caused me to cum, right into her too.

After the climax, we continued to kiss passionately for some time, before she got up and we put our respective clothes on.

We walked out of the closet shameless. and before she left she said.

"We'll have to train again sometime soon, right Ezra?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Yes Ahsoka"

 **Now I DID NOT write this chapter. All the credit goes to TristanLewis01. He wrote and came up with this lemon in literally 10 minutes. And that wasn't the best he could.**


End file.
